Darkness Rising
by MakKwi
Summary: Very dark HarryxOC fic. It's not your average fic, I promise. Harry and crew are suffering the effects of Voldemorts regained power. Set in sixth year.
1. Meetings

A/N: BWAHAHAHAAAA!!! I finally wrote a fan fic! Maybe somebody will READ this one! All my poor originals have to be force fed to my friends…. No one else even knows they're there I think… Oh well. All I ask for is reviews. ^_^V  
  
Darkness rising  
  
Harry's summer had gone horribly. His books and broom were locked up, Hedwig was out for the night, and he'd been sent back to the cupboard under the stairs for pissing off Dudley. He'd had no word from Ron, Hermione, or Sirius, and he had no idea what was going on in the wizarding world. To top it off, it was August, and it was raining. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He was going out. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia hadn't and wouldn't object to him going out into the rain without telling them. They could only pray he would get run over or die from pneumonia. He grabbed his jacket and walked silently out the door. Since he'd exchanged some of his wizarding money for muggle cash, he could afford to go get something to eat at least. While walking down some random street, he found a lone hot dog stand open in the rain. Feeling sorry for the girl behind it, he decided it was hot dogs for dinner tonight. He walked over to her and was about to order when a strange sensation came over him. This girl was a witch.  
  
"Um, can I have a chili dog please?" He asked, pondering whether or not to ask which wizarding school she went to.  
  
"Sure. That's um… 2.75 please." Harry handed her the money, noting her American accent.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, you aren't from around here are you?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm a California Girl. I'm here to meet my grandfather, I guess. You don't want to hear about me, though." She shook her head. Harry was caught for a moment, noticing just how pretty she looked. She had pretty brown hair with bleached streaks, and amber eyes with flecks of orange and brown in them. Harry had grown a lot over the summer, but she was still just a centimeter taller. He smiled for her.  
  
"It's not like I have something else to be doing. Why don't you tell me about it to save me from loss of sanity to boredom?" She chuckled softly. He noticed how sad her eyes were. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, holding out his hand. She hesitantly took it.  
  
"Sandra Davis."  
  
Harry quickly learned that Sandra was fascinating. Besides the fact that she was gorgeous, she was smart, too. She was a muggle (Which confused Harry to no end), and had stopped going to High School in preference of the City College level classes. She was apparently in England coming to visit her Grandfather, whom she'd never met. She apparently lived alone as well.  
  
"I'm a little worried though, I have to take the train in London to meet my Gramps, but have you ever heard of a platform Nine and Three- Quarters?" Harry was more than slightly surprised.  
  
"Do you know what quidditch is?" He blurted out. She shook her head. "All right, sorry. Um, do you know what your grandfather does for a living?" Harry tried again.  
  
"He's headmaster of some school here. Hogwarts, I think. What a weird name, I mean really. Almost as weird as his, get a load of this, his name's Albus Dumbledore. Go figure, eh?" She laughed quietly. Harry was in shock. Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter was a muggle? He had a granddaughter? What in all hell was going on? She had magic, why wasn't she at Hogwarts?  
  
"That's my school." Harry said, for lack of anything else. "He's my headmaster." Sandra looked a little surprised, and looked around to make sure no one else was on the street. Then she leaned in and whispered-  
  
"So that means you're the Harry Potter? The one who defeated this Voldemort guy?" Harry nodded, once more caught completely off guard. "Oh good! My Gramps told me to go find you, and you'd make sure I got to Hogwarts all right." She looked immensely relieved. Harry had to stare at her for a minute.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you've confused the hell out of me." She smiled, but Harry had to notice again how it never reached her eyes.  
  
"She told him the whole story then. It turned out she was half and half. She'd always known her mother was a witch, but the whole family had gone with Sandra's father to live as muggles, even though he was outnumbered. Her parents had both died in a "car crash" when she was five. In reality, a pair of rouge Death Eaters had gotten them. Dumbledore hadn't taken her in because her parents had strictly told him she was to be left to grow up as a muggle. Now though, it was too dangerous to leave her on her own, and he was bringing her where he could keep an eye on her.  
  
""I'm a little angry with my parents, actually." She said with a blank look on her face as she looked out into the rain. "They should've let me make my own decision, instead of leaving me helpless like this." Harry sighed.  
  
"They probably thought I'd killed Voldemort properly, they didn't know I'd end up brining him back." She looked at him for a moment.  
  
"I heard about that. It wasn't your fault, Harry."  
  
"I should've known what was going to happen the minute my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I'm-"  
  
"-Perfectly within the rights of being human." Sandra cut him off. "No one can think of everything." Harry felt strangely comforted. "You're not a bad guy, Harry. I'm glad I met you." Sandra gave him a rare heartfelt smile.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
  
***  
  
Hedwig came back that night, carrying four letters at once. One each from Ron, Hermione Sirius, and Dumbledore. Harry opened the one from Dumbledore first, hoping it might have a few more answers for him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I trust Sandra has come safely to you by now. I also trust you have plenty of questions for me. The first of which I can answer easily. Yes, I have a granddaughter. Surprised? The rest of the staff will be too. I want you to take Sandra to the Leaky Cauldron Inn as soon as possible. I'm having the Weasleys pick you both up. Mrs. Weasley was insisting you two could stay with them, but I had to deny. They will be spread apart as well, so they'll be harder to target. Ron and Hermione will be staying with you at the Leaky Cauldron. I want you three to stay together! I cannot stress this enough! Sirius will be at the inn when you get there.  
  
Do take care Harry,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. Do try and be delicate with Hermione when you see her.  
  
Harry was less that settled by this. He carefully put the letter down and moved on to Hermione's letter, wondering why he should need to be 'delicate' with her. His stomach dropped when he read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please forgive my lack of correspondence this summer, I was a bit, preoccupied with a few affairs of mine. Death Eaters got to my father, Harry. He's dead. I can't stand it. I'm so scared, I just don't know what to do. I've been reading the Daily Prophet, and, Harry, it's terrible. Horrible. Absolutely terrifying. He's everywhere. Everywhere. And it's only the beginning.  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Poor Hermione! Harry shuddered at what this letter was telling him about the condition of the wizarding world. Things were bad, and they could only get worse.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
God, Harry, this is horrible. Hermione's a wreak. She came last night saying she just couldn't stay at home. I can't stand seeing her like this. And now Dumbledore's splitting up my whole family. To tell you the truth, I don't think I'd want to be at Hogwarts this year.  
  
Come soon, Harry, please, come soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry, I'm cleared. We got Fudge to believe me about Pettigrew using Snape and Lupin as witnesses. I'll be coming to the Leaky Cauldron to keep an eye on you.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry felt the largest headache he'd had in his life coming on. His friends were in danger, Voldemort was everywhere, he had to protect them, and now Sandra too. This was too much. For the first time in his life, Harry wished he was just a muggle. Blissfully ignorant, not a care in the world. 


	2. Diagon Alley

A/N: SUMMER!!! Infinite time to write FICCIES!!! YES!  
  
Chapter two—Diagon Alley  
  
The Weasleys came via floo powder the next morning. Harry's eyes were constantly downcast, and no one was smiling. This was worse than anything a normal person could imagine, but for Harry, this was all too real, all too easy to see.  
  
"Hello, Harry Dear…" Mrs. Weasley attempted. Harry couldn't respond. "…Is Sandra coming?" She asked, quietly enough so that he knew she wasn't trying to make conversation. He nodded.  
  
"She should be here any minute." As if on cue, Sandra chose that exact moment to walk through the door. Harry had to smirk at the Dursley's reaction to all the wizards in the living room. They were standing frightened in the corner, probably waiting to be introduced. Harry wouldn't even bother with acknowledging their presence. Sandra's eyes hadn't changed, Harry noted as he passed her on the way to the fireplace. The floo powder too him instantly to the Leaky Cauldron, no questions asked. Harry saw Hermione sitting alone at a table, staring at an untouched mug of butterbeer.  
  
"Hermione…" Harry said gently, standing next to her. When she looked up at him her eyes seemed a bit out of focus, but they quickly cleared and she stood up to give him a fierce hug. "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. Ron was next to come through the fireplace, and he rushed over to them as soon as he saw them, kissing Hermione's temple and asking if she was all right. Harry smiled, putting his hands up and moving away. Ron gave him a quick, appreciative glance. Harry'd figured this would happen eventually. He was glad they could at least find a little comfort with each other. Sandra came out of the fireplace a moment later, looking unsure of what to do next. Harry beckoned her over.  
  
"Guys, this is Sandra Davis, Dumbledore's granddaughter." She gave them a small wave, looking at her feet. Hermione smiled for her, which surprised them all.  
  
"I wish we could say 'welcome to the wizarding world,' but I'm afraid right now no one's in the mood to make you feel it." She said, reaching her hand out to shake. Sandra accepted.  
  
"Nice to see you all." Harry turned to see Sirius walk down the stairs.  
  
"Sirius, I'm glad we've at least got some good news." Harry did not shove off the almost desperate hug he received from the man.  
  
"I've been so worried about you, you wouldn't believe it." He squeezed Harry again before releasing him.  
  
"I'm all right, I promise." Harry added in a little chuckle to attempt lightening the mood. Sirius looked over to Sandra.  
  
"And this is Dumbledore's girl, am I right? What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl." Sandra smiled prettily, but the mood was only barely lightened. The whole group sat down for dinner, which most of them just poked at. (Harry noticed Sandra had mastered the art of moving her food around on her plate so it looked like she'd eaten without actually putting any food in her mouth.)  
  
"The inn was short on rooms so we only have one for the four of you, that's all right, right?" Sirius informed them once the plates had been cleared. The guys looked at the girls, and visa versa, both sides looking questioningly at the others before all four let out one massive shrug. Four simultaneous "whatever"s got a laugh out of most all of them. Sirius smiled, the first to mean it all night.  
  
"All right. Here's your key, send pig if you need me, I'll be staying out of sight. The Ministry conveniently didn't bother to inform the public of my innocence." Harry nodded, taking the key. Sandra shivered.  
  
"God I'm freezing. Anyone happen to pack an extra jacket?" She asked, rubbing her arms. Hermione to the rescue. The girl quickly preformed a warming spell on Sandra, earning her a look of surprised bordering shock.  
  
"Wow, I didn't really expect anyone to give a shit." Hermione smiled, second to really mean it.  
  
"As long as you're handing out with us we might as well be friends, right?" Sandra was awestruck.  
  
"You people amaze me." She said shaking her head with a smirk. "I would love to be your friend, Hermione." Harry's eyes glinted. He'd noticed how closed she was when they'd talked before. Harry could tell she wasn't usually surrounded by friends. It probably came from living alone for so long.  
  
That night, Harry's bed ended up next to hers. He'd pretended to be asleep, but couldn't keep his eyes off her as she stared at the ceiling. At around midnight, when Hermione and Ron were most definitely asleep, she spoke.  
  
"Harry." He opened his eyes, seeing as she'd figured him out.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized.  
  
"Are you really?" She asked, eyebrow raised. She hadn't looked at him yet.  
  
"I…No." He said truthfully.  
  
"I'm flattered, but aren't you tired?"  
  
"Incredibly."  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"I'm not sure I can." She turned her head to look at him.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." She sighed. "You know how to play cards?" She asked, somewhat randomly.  
  
"Only a little." He admitted. She sat up, pulling a deck from seemingly no where.  
  
"Get over here then." She said and began to shuffle. Harry found his mind settling as the night wore on, though not on cards. First he'd watched Sandra's hands. They were perfectly shaped, gracefully shuffling and dealing the cards through skill borne of long practice. Then the rest of her body captivated him. She was wearing only a tan, fitting tank top and plaid boxers. Her thighs were perfect, her stomach flat, and her chest full. Harry felt a blush come on as he realized his eyes had lingered. Then her face as a whole. The dark amber orbs of her eyes, hidden by black smoky lashes. Then her lips. Peach tinted, full, and steadily, tantalizingly moving as she spoke to him. Her voice captured him lastly. It was very clear and oddly warm, despite her gruff vocabulary. She was so bittersweet. She put so much sugar on her words one almost forgot there were swear words among her sentences. He wished he could just sit and listen to her for hours, no matter what she said. He had the odd thought that he wished she would sing. And then back down to her hands.  
  
"Hermione seems very nice." He came out of his trance to hear her say.  
  
"She is." He didn't look away from the cards.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"As a friend."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" An odd silence followed and he cursed himself for speaking. She grinned after a moment.  
  
"I've had a friend or two before, believe it or not. Playing matchmaker is one of my other talents."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Well Hermione's all set. I'm already infatuated with someone else, anyway." An evil glint formed in Sandra's eyes.  
  
"Really? Me too. Mine's Justin Timberlake. You?"  
  
"Britney Spears." Harry replied casually. The both chuckled.  
  
"Harry, I can't thank you enough for all this. I haven't actually had a conversation with anyone for a long time." Harry looked at her eyes again. No change, tragic as ever.  
  
"No need to thank me." He said, unable to restrain his hand as it went to gently caress her cheek. Harry got up quickly, walking back to his own bed. "We'd at least better pretend to be asleep when they wake up." Harry said, motioning to the sleeping Ron and Hermione. Sandra nodded, settling under the covers.  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
"G'night, Sandra."  
  
A/N: god, it's SO hard to write out long chapters. That was a LOT longer on paper. ^_^;;; REVIEW!!! 


End file.
